Stargate: Paradox Story Challenge
by Relvain Jenafuse
Summary: When the Odyssey goes to the Orilla, instead of General Landry it was General O'Neill who came. Then they were cornered by the Ori and Sam activated the Time Dilation Field. 15 years later Samantha Carter gives birth to Jacob Charley O'Neill


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis

Stargate: Paradox

When the Odyssey goes to the Orilla, instead of General Landry it was General O'Neill who came. Then they were cornered by the Ori and Sam activated the Time Dilation Field. 15 years later Samantha Carter gives birth to Jacob Charley O'Neill.

Author Note:

This is a Challenge I have for any writers. You should use something similar to my plot line of a child being born to Jack and Sam. You can take your story anyway you want but the child must have the same or similar abilities to the Orici and must travel back in time to before the Ori become aware of the Milky Way Galaxy. Everything Else you can decide. Here's my attempt at the story that I will start after I complete Avatar Journey of Brothers and Overminds Second Hope. It will be updated alongside Forerunner Ascension. Also Email me or review if you accept this challenge.

Chapter 1: Jacob Charley O'Neill

The Odyssey, cornered by the Orilla, trapped inside a time dilation field, for the past 15 years SG-1 has tried to determine a way to escape their plight without success. During this time O'Neill and Carter have gotten close and thanks to medicine science of the Asgard, Carter conceived a child. Now nine months later.

"Come on Sam, you're doing great, now push. Push hard!" Vala said, to Samantha Carter who is in labour. Since Vala already had a child, she knew what Carter needed to do and when to do it.

"I see its' head" Daniel Jackson said as he prepares to catch the child when it comes out.

/Meanwhile in the hallway outside the infirmary/

Jack and Teal'c wait outside waiting for the child to be delivered. Mitchell had left them to get some food as they have been waiting for the last 9 hours.

Jack finally succumbing to his nerves breaks the silence "Teal'c, I don't know if I should be a father again, after Charley I ..."

"O'Neill, you are one of the most honourable person I have ever met, you have been willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of comrades, if any man deserves another chance at being a father it is you."

"Thanks Teal'c but is this ship really a place to raise a child if Carter can't figure out a way out"

"O'Neill you are repeating conversations that have already been discussed for the past 7 months. There is nothing you can do. Now is the time to look forward and do right as best you can with this child."

"I know but I am still upset with Carter, she didn't tell me she used the Asgard treatments to be able to conceive, I thought our age would prevent."

Teal'c looks to Jake and raises one of his eyebrows giving off his famous state "O'Neill ... Enough".

25 years later and still the Odyssey remains cornered, trapped within the time dilation field. To keep sane each member took time to teach Jacob their skills and knowledge this that they thought he would need after his journey. Mitchell taught him the Soda fighting techniques with Teal'c's assistance. Daniel taught him Alteran and Asgard languages, spending many years going over the Asgard database. Sam taught him science and technology. Jack taught Jacob the meaning of family, ethics and morality even introduced him to Star Wars but freaked out a little at Jacob's imitation of Vadar. But unknown to any of them including Jacob himself there is an Ascended Being onboard teaching Jacob his powers and blocking his memory of the training until Jacob was to travel through time.

"Now Jacob, when the time field activates you will go back in time within the ship." A grey hair Sam explained.

"So when I travel back to the beginning construction of the Odyssey I will be on earth 2004"

"Yes your traveling back in time in relation to the history of the Odyssey but you can't go further than the construction of the ship's frame shortly after Anubis's attack on Earth" Daniel stated

"You're okay with me alternating the timeline?" Jacob asks remembering all the stories about his family's dealing with time travel technology.

"You have to minimize your impact in the Milky Way galaxy but you can go to Atlantis and help them against the Wraith, with your knowledge, skill and Alteran genes you would be a significant asset."

"Good-bye Mom, Dad, Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Vale, and Uncle Mitchell, I will always remember and love you. I'll miss you." Jacob began crying as his family moved away and activated the time field leaving him out of time sync so that he could be sent through time and space.

/ Engineering /

"We didn't tell him ..." Jack said recalling the revelation they received last night by the Ascended Being.

"What could we say that our love or union was forced that others saw to his creation, but even so I loved him as our son." Sam replied keep that feeling fixated on her mind

"So much for their so called rules, seems like the are as bad as the Ori, interfering with our lives, but you're right we still love him as our god son" Daniel stated as he held Vala in his arms

"Indeed, he will remember us and everything we have taught him, if he was to rebuild the empire of the Ancients he would ensure they became a guiding light like the Tauri were for my People" Teal'c said.

"Besides he's your kid, he'll make the universe a better place for us all"

Jack looks at each of his friends and finally nods turning back to his unofficial wife

"Alright Colonel deactivate the TDF, send Jacob back to 2004"

Sam smiled, it has been nearly 35 years since he called her by rank "Yes General"

To the rest of the universe time resumed and the Odyssey was destroyed by the Ori, meanwhile inside Jacob watches the ship exploding, then reassembling traveling back in time, seeing the Asgard install equipment, seeing the battles against the Ori, seeing the destruction of Dacara, seeing every mission the Odyssey was on and then he started to see the ship disassemble till only the frame remained. In a great flash a light to the construction crews, turning around towards its direction they see a man unconuse on the floor, someone radios to security as they surround the man on the floor.

Jacob has traveled through time to the year 2004, and now he will change the future, for the Ancients shave made him their version of the Orici. Not to fight the Ori but to have revenge against the Wraith and rebuild their Empire. For they gain their power through the passion and exhilaration of discovery from the humans in the galaxy.

*** (SPOILERS) ***

I have decided on three girls for Jacob. If you can think of any others let me know

Sora Tryus (Genii)

Larrin (Traveler)

Neeva Casol (Thief)

Jacob will not stay with the Atlantis Team, he will leave to develop the New Alteran Empire

*** (END OF SPOILERS) ***

Even though this is a challenge, I will remind you all that after my two stories I will return to this one. So keep your eyes out and give me your opinion on this story.

To the Stargate franchise, may you live as long as Star Trek and continue to expand our imaginations of the future. I wish there was a Season 3 for SGU


End file.
